


what do the stars dream of?

by orphan_account



Category: Adventure Forward (Video Game), Yume Nikki | Dream Diary
Genre: Angels, Candy, CandyLand - Freeform, Cotton Candy Fluff, Dreams, Dreamsharing, F/F, Forced Awakening, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23306890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Some snippets of a dream an angel has sometimes.
Relationships: Anshine/Stratosfear, Stratoshine
Kudos: 4





	1. chocolate cake

A small angel, about 4'6, crept between the trees of gingerbread in the world she had visited most recently - something odd, with a sugary landscape that made her feel as if she was starving, as she dared not to give into her gluttony and attempt to eat any of the nature.

Dusty mumbled to herself, continuing to walk, gazing at the landscape around her. The sky was pitch black, a lovely hue to show off the pastels around; the trees were gingerbread, with icing - the ground was marshmallow with cookie crumble dotted around as rocks, and sugar fell from the sky as snow. The angel began to ponder if she should wake up now, only to remember ... she hadn't figured out how to do so.

She adjusted the 'hat' she was wearing - a chocolate cake, slowly crumbling and melting onto the rest of her body and the ground below. It was the only way she could get here, oddly enough. She had found a door made of chocolate, one that only opened with this cake effect... she wondered why.

Footsteps behind her woke her from her little daydream-within-a-dream, reminding Dusty she was still alive and hadn't become a singularity. She stopped in her path, about to turn around, only to be slammed into by her girlfriend - another angel, a larger one with lighter blonde hair and blue eyes. Tide.

Dusty giggled, reaching to fix her hair, only to realize her hand was gone. It had broken off, leaving nothing oozing out, and showing that Dusty was completely made of cake now. The angel stared in shock, only being brought back to fantasy when she realized Tide had taken her fallen hand and was currently munching on it like it was food. Dusty blinked, only to realize her hand had regenerated.

Tide and Dusty stared at eachother for a moment before the two laughed, standing up - with Tide helping the other - and continuing to wander. This really was an odd dream.. and now they seem to be sharing. Odd. They kept wandering, messing with eachother (as language seemed to distort in dreams) and generally being playful dorks.

This only stopped when they reached a gingerbread house, one scaled so that the two could enter. Tide pushed Dusty first, and as the smaller angel grumbled she opened the door and walked in.

The two stood in a small room, one with a bedroom layout; there was nothing special other than the furniture made of candy, except another angel, one who looked to be completely made of candy as well. This candy angel had no halo, wings that were not fully developed, and had candy hearts for eyes.

Tide approached the candyperson, tilting her head, before reaching over and turning the light off. She turned the light back on.

* * *

Tide woke up in a sweat, having eaten part of her pillow, and turned over to look at Dusty. The two were cuddling together, with Dusty as the big spoon.

"What an odd dream.." mumbled the smaller.

It was only 8 in the morning.


	2. doors

Anshine sat up in his bed, looking around at his bedroom. He could immediately feel something was off, though his boyfriend seemed to sleep through it; perhaps it was part of the issue, as Stratosfear had constant anxiety. He blinked, realizing it was too dark to see anything and he didn't feel like turning on his light. The point laid back down, sighing, and nudged the point next to him.

"Are you awake, honey? I think something's off."

Stratosfear rolled over, opening his eye, and staring at Anshine.

"..Huh?"

Anshine's eyes darted to the pillow his head was on. It was blue. Anshine didn't own blue pillows. "Wait, dear.. this is our room, right?" The mayor muttered, sitting up and turning his ability to glow on; the room was the same, but with a hue of blue and purple (plus the orange that came from Anshine's body).

The two looked around, confused, before Stratosfear slid out of bed and threw on his adventuring outfit. Anshine did the same, fixing his collar, before opening the door out of the bedroom.

It led to a void.

".." Anshine blinked, slowly stepping out of his room and into the darkness, knowing Stratosfear was behind him.

The lovebirds stepped into a small square room, one with splotches of neon colors on the black walls and floor. There was no ceiling and no sky; the only other decor here was 3 other doors. A door made of wood, one of metal, and one of magic.

Stratosfear approached the magic-material door, studying how it glowed purple and had a triangular doorknob. Slowly, he opened the door.

* * *

Stratosfear fell out of bed, startling Anshine awake.


End file.
